It's In His Kiss
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Part Two Of Joke's On You and I believe there will be more. How Can Stella Believe What Jeff Says After All The Hell That He had Put Her Through and What Are Mat ANd Kelly Up To...


Jeff walked around the arena thinking about the kiss that he had shared with Stella after she had shot him with fake blood over two weeks ago. It really hit him the next day that everyone played a part in that including his brother. But he had to admit that they all got him good. But she had gotten him even better. He had gotten what he wanted that night but now he wants more. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted to be buried in her body making her scream his name. Those images were flying through his head day and night now.

"Hey Jeff I hear Stella is going to be off tonight just like you." Kofi said to him.

"Really?" Jeff asked with a wicked smile.

"Yeah." Kofi said without even knowing that he just made the youngest Hardy's night.

"Thanks man." Jeff called him before he went back to his locker and got his things before he made his way to the parking lot.

…

Stella couldn't believe it they were making her take a day off because of everything that was going on at the moment. She slammed through the halls as she made her way back to the Diva's locker room to get her things. Maria was there and looked at her sadly as she came in. "I know you were hoping tonight to call out Jeff but he has the night off too."

"This gets even fucking better." She growled as she made her way to her locker.

"He hasn't been in here has he?" Stella asked her.

"Hell no at least one Diva is in here at all times when he is in the building now." Maria said to her.

"Thank god. I wouldn't want to kill him now that I made him realize just what I wanted from him." Stella said with a grin.

"Well, at least that cheered you up some." Maria pointed out to her.

"You are right now I can really plan out what I want to do to him. See you later girl you have fun tonight and don't let Beth get to you too much." Stella said as she grabbed her things and walked to the door.

"I won't." Maria called as she left.

"So Jeff is off tonight too huh? This could so be a good thing." Stella said with a wicked grin as she thought about his body. She shuttered and looked around to make sure no one saw her. She didn't see Matt standing behind her with a smile on his face.

He watched as she walked away with a smile. "I believe you were right Kelly this was a good idea." Matt said before Stella disappeared outside.

…

Jeff snuck into her room and cover the bed in plastic before he put his body paint on the nightstand near the bed. Then he decided that his candles would be the only light in the place. As he worked he wondered how she would react to this. He prayed that she wanted this too because he didn't think that he would be able to take her turning him down after that kiss. She had amazing lips that begged to be kiss and use for many wicked deeds. And Jeff Hardy couldn't wait to use them for such dirty deeds. That was why he got eatable body pain on his way back to the hotel.

As he got ready for her to get there he thought about the things that he wanted to do to her. He thought about all the ways she had made him feel since she got there. Since Beth he hadn't felt like that with anyone and that was what scared him the most. After she passed away he was scared to love again. He hadn't wanted to lose someone else that he loved. Two was enough.

Within twenty minutes he was done getting ready for her and lit the candles after he unscrewed the light bulbs so they wouldn't turn on when she came in. "I'm ready for you now."

…

Stella stopped and got some pizza before she went back to the hotel. Then she went up to her room and slid the card through the door and pushed it open as she carried everything else in her other hand. When she flicked on the light she growled when it didn't come on. So she walked towards the bed after she placed her stuff on the table by the door when the door was slammed behind her shutting her in the darkness.

Suddenly light blared from a candle near the door and she looked at it to see his green eye looking at her. "Two weeks and I have fought this every step Stella. I have fought feeling like this with everything in my body. But it won't stop. I won't stop until you are mine."

"What if I don't want you?" She asked him as he eyes got cold. She was prepared for this and she hated not being prepared.

"Then I'll have to make you see that you do." He said as he took a step towards her causing her to take a step away from him.

"Don't be playing with me boy. I don't like being played with." She growled to him.

"I'm not playing anymore. No I'm serious about all of this." He said as he took another step and she matched him taking one backwards.

She started to panic and she couldn't understand why she was. No she couldn't understand what the hell was going on here and it scared her because she didn't know. "I swear if this is another prank I will kill you this time."

"I'm done with the pranks. I'm done with the games. I want you and I will have you." He whispered as he took two steps forcing her to take two step back and fall backwards onto the bed when she hit it.

…

When she went backwards onto the bed with a yelp Jeff couldn't help but smile as he rushed towards her with the candle. He placed it on the stand close to the bed before he looked down at her. "Tell me Stella do you want me?"

She looked at him for a long moment before she answered and in that moment he saw all the emotions in her eyes. It made him feel happy that she felt the same about him. "Yes." She whispered and he bent closer to her face until his lips almost touched her.

"How long have you wanted me Stella?" He asked as his lips touched hers with a feathery touch every time his lips moved.

She moved her face away from his and took a deep breath. "Stop."

That surprise Jeff and he moved off of her. When she sat up he lit more candles so he could see her face and when he did he seen tears. "Where is the camera Jeff? Didn't you do enough last time?"

She thought this was all a joke. She thought he was trying to get her back. "I doesn't matter Jeff just get out."

"No." He said as he walked towards her.

"What?" She asked in a growl.

"I said no damn it. You are going to listen to me." Jeff said to her.

"I don't have to listen to anything Jeff that is the good thing about being me." She hissed back to him.

"Not this time." He said as he grabbed both of her arms and pulled her up.

"I have fought so hard not to feel for you. I couldn't let anyone know the way I felt . You brought out feeling in me that no one but Beth could ever bring out. I was scared damn it. I was scared that if it happened I would lose you too. I can't go through that again. I won't go through that again." Jeff said as he crushed her against him.

Stella just stood there and listened to what he said. She had heard about Beth. She knew that he had really loved her. But she knew that she wanted him. She knew that she had to have him. "The moment I seen you I knew you would be different. I needed that with me. But you looked at me like I was nothing so I didn't know what to do. Then when you pulled that bullshit with the first prank and now you are saying this to me. How can I believe it?"

"If you can't believe my words then believe this." He said before he captured her lips in an emotional kiss that made her knees want to go weak. Everything melted away but them. Nothing mattered more then what he said with that Kiss.


End file.
